The present inventions are related to systems and methods for transferring information, and more particularly to systems and methods for determining problems related to a medium.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems that transfer information via a medium. In some cases, the medium is damaged, and processes are used to detect damage to the medium. As one example, during manufacture of a storage system methodical testing of the medium is employed to identify defective regions and map those defective regions such that they are not used. During operation, additional damage to the medium may occur and needs to be detected. In some cases, a media defect detector is used to detect the occurrence of a defect on the medium. Existing approaches may not properly detect or characterize defects leading to performance problems.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for defect detection.